Clipped Wings
by keller12917
Summary: Inspired by a writer's challenge using prompts. The prompts are in bold print. A homecoming ended up being not what was expected.


**A/N Thanks to Briroch for checking this story over for me. **

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Clipped Wings**

Springtime-the time of year when the weather and everything else is perfect, or is it?

Jeannie had come home to spend her school break with Mike and Steve. Her father was very happy to see her and had planned ahead and got tickets for them and Steve to see a ballgame.

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy you're home!" Mike exclaimed excitedly when he arrived at the house and saw her at last.

"I am too, daddy. I have been looking forward to being home for ages." Jeannie spoke with a soft smile. "We are all going to the game, right? You got the tickets?"

"I got them, now if my partner would just get here on time for once." Mike teased.

"He'll be here, have faith. Steve would not miss my homecoming, you know that. Besides he knows better than to not show up." Jeannie threatened with a grin.

"You have that boy wrapped around your finger, same as me." Mike was amused.

"But of course, he can't resist my charms." Jeannie laughed and so did Mike.

Usually when she was home they all did things together as a family, since times together were so rare for the trio. Mike and Jeannie had talked Steve into attending a ball game with them, although both knew he was not a real big fan of baseball. They sat in the family room, waiting for him to appear, and both were getting agitated as it got closer to time they should be at the ballpark.

"If he does not hurry up and get here, we're going to miss the game." Mike said exasperated.

Just then the phone rang. Jeannie jumped up to answer it, hoping it was Steve saying he would meet them at the ballpark. Her wish was partly right anyway, after she said hello and heard his voice her relieved tone unintentionally turned to aggravated.

"Where are you?! We have been sitting here waiting, Steve!" Jeannie's voice was sharp.

"I'm sorry, Jeannie. You and Mike go to the game without me. I am not going to be able to make it. I'll try to see you guys tomorrow." Steve said quietly.

"Let me guess, you are with someone and you just can't tear yourself away to see me and Mike who you promised to go to a game with." Jeannie tried hard to keep the jealousy out of her voice but failed miserably.

"Jeannie, it's not like that. Yes I am with someone but there are a lot of people here not just me. I am at the hospital in Fremont. I was hang gliding and a freak windstorm whipped up and slammed me into some cliffs." Steve explained as calmly as he could through the pain he was feeling.

"Oh,no! Steve, how bad are you hurt? What were you doing hang gliding?" Jeannie went from very annoyed to very concerned.

"I have some abrasions and might have a fractured rib but I'm fine for most part. The skiing season is over and I needed something to do!" I'll see you both tomorrow; let me know how the game turned out." Steve spoke cavalierly.

Mike had come up when he heard what Jeannie said about Steve being hurt and was telling her to find out what hospital Steve was in.

"Steve, what is the name of the hospital there?" Jeannie inquired calmly.

"Fremont Hospital." Steve replied in a hurry. "Jeannie, I have to go they are calling me in now."

"Okay, Steve. We'll see you soon." Jeannie ended the conversation quickly.

After they had hung up, she and Mike hurried to leave. The game was forgotten, all that was on their minds was to get to Fremont and see how Steve really was, as both knew he would not tell the full extent of his injuries unless he was forced to.

Once on the road they discussed options of getting Steve and his car home- that is if he was allowed to come home the same night. They drove mostly in silence once their decision was made who would drive Steve's car back. Both were lost in their own thoughts and both were very anxious to reach the Fremont city limits. As trips go, when you are in a rush to get somewhere, it takes longer and longer. At least it seemed that way to the two people in the car.

Finally they saw the sign announcing their arrival in Fremont and stopped for directions to the hospital, then headed straight there. Jeannie was out of the car in a hurry with Mike right on her heels. They entered the ER waiting area and made their way to the desk to inquire about Steve.

"There is a young man here who was hurt hang gliding, we wanted to find out how he is. His name is Steven Keller." Mike spoke with urgency.

"Just a minute. I will get the doctor who saw him." Nurse spoke courteously then picked up phone." Dr. Rose there are two people here wanting to know about Steven Keller, can you come out and speak with them?" Nurse listened then hung up phone. "He will be right here to talk with you. Won't you have a seat?"

"Thank you." Mike said gratefully as he and Jeannie turned to find vacant chairs. "What was his excuse for hang gliding? I heard you ask him why he was hang gliding." Mike asked curiously.

"He told me the skiing season was over and he needed something to do. If he wanted something to do he could have done something a bit safer." Jeannie retorted tersely.

"You know Steve, Jeannie. He likes teeth gnashing activities. Only problem is it is usually our teeth that are being gnashed while he is out doing crazy things." Mike was torn between worry and amusement.

"You got that right; remember when he was going out to his friend's racetrack and racing the cars there just to let off some steam. I about had a heart attack when I found out he was going almost 300 miles an hour in those things." Jeannie gasped at the memory.

"He sure regretted telling us about that with the tongue lashing you gave him for causing you to turn gray." Mike spoke with a grin." He looked at you and started to examine your hair looking for a gray hair and got his hand slapped for it."

They saw a doctor approach the desk and look their way and they rose to meet him as he came up to them. Both were waiting anxiously for him to speak, hoping that Steve was not so bad that he would have to stay overnight, as they knew how bad he hated hospitals.

"How is he, Doctor?" Jeannie asked urgently.

"He is going to be fine. He does have a couple of cracked ribs and some abrasions and bruising, but remarkably, other than that he is fine. He did get a gash on his forehead that required stitches. He can go home as long as he has someone drive him. I gave him a pain injection that would hamper his driving." Dr. Rose told them in detail. " He is getting dressed now and should be out soon."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Rose. We appreciate all you did for him. Does he need to come back or can our doctor in San Francisco remove the stitches when it is time?" Mike asked respectfully, as he did not want to step on this doctor's toes.

"Your regular doctor will be fine to remove the stitches." Dr. Rose answered with a smile, when he saw Steve coming. "Well here is the young man now. I have others to see please excuse me."

Steve limped up to them, Mike and Jeannie gave him a smile. He and Jeannie hugged after he got his hair ruffled by Mike. Steve paid his part of the bill at the ER desk then they left, after Jeannie made him give her his keys, so she could drive his car back to San Francisco. As they were heading to the cars, the wind whipped up again, sending a bitter cold gust down on them. All shivered slightly from it and Mike got a blanket from the trunk of the car. As they got Steve settled in the car, he tucked the blanket around Steve securely and shushed the protests coming from him.

"You'll need to bundle up or you just might catch a chill. Now hush!"

They got on the road and arrived home in less time than they seemed to require getting to Fremont in the first place. Once there, Mike had to carry Steve inside as he had fallen asleep on the way. They got him settled into the guest room and made sure he was okay before going out to catch a game on TV and fix up some dinner.

"You and that boy are honestly going to be the death of me one day, Mike. If it is not something with work it is him acting like a daredevil on his own." Jeannie quipped shaking her head.

"Well now you are home for a while you can be the one to try clipping his wings. I gave up long ago, well almost. I turn him over to you, my darling daughter." Mike joked lovingly.

"Steve Keller has met his match and believe me he'd better learn fast. Wait and see." Jeannie was teasing but also very serious.

Mike saw the glint in her eyes and thought oh boy just wait until he finds out what he is in for...


End file.
